pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet Misty
Meet Misty is the fourth episode of Pokemon Quest: Kanto. Sandshrew and a Staryu face of. Misty: Swift. Ash: Rollout. Sandshrew's rollout destroys the stars and hits Staryu. Sandshrew comes round again. Misty: Brine. Ash: Add poison sting to rollout. Poison stings stick out of Sandshrew's shell as Staryu fires brine. Rollout destroys it and hits Staryu, poisoning it. Misty: Ha, brine will do way more damage no. Brine again. Ash: Rapid spin to fury cutter. Brine hits hard, washing Sandshrew away. Sandshrew gets up and attacks with fury cutter but is blasted away by a psywave. Staryu oozes from the poison. Misty: Recover. Ash: Rollout with poison sting to rapid fury cutters. Staryu glows green and regains health. Sandshrew strikes with the rollout, poison sting combo before using multiple fury cutters, knocking Staryu out. Misty: What! How did you win. Staryu is a water type and Sandshhrew is a Ground type. Ash: The poison halves your defence and fury cutter builds with when used in rapid succesion. Misty: Haven't changed a bit, have you Ash? Ash: Nope, you haven't changed either. Misty: But It's time for my starter. Go Psyduck. Ash: Ready to go another round Sandshrew. Sandshrew: Sandshrew sand shrew shrew sandsand shrew. Ash: Poison Sting Rollout. Misty: Water pulse. Sandshrew charges forward with rollout but Psyduck's water pulse traps him in before exploding, knocking him out. Misty: Alright, lets go Psyduck. Whatcha gonna do Ash. Ash: This. Pikachu, I choose you. Thunderbolt. Misty: An electric type. Typical. No matter. Water pulse. Pikachu charges up thunderbolt but water pulse swallows Pikachu. Pikachu uses thunderbolt but it supercharges Pikachu and the water pulse explodes. Misty: Psywave. Ash: Thunderbolt to electro ball. Thunderbolt rips through Psywave and hits Psyduck, who barely takes the hit. Misty: What power! Electro ball hits Psyduck, knocking Psyduck out. Misty: Yikes, I didn't know that you were that strong. Ash: That water pulse supercharged Pikachu. (turns to Pikachu) Great work Pikachu. Misty: Well I was wondering if I could travel with you. Your pokemon are really strong. Ash: Of course, although I'll be leaving tomorrow. Misty: Okay. Ash accindently bumps into someone. The person growls and gets up, dusting himself of. Gary: What the heck was that for Ashy-boy. Just for that, I'm going to destroy you in a battle. Ash: Like our last battle. Gary (growling): That was a fluke. Now, less talk, more battle. Go Rhyhorn. Ash: How did you get a Rhyhorn? Gary (smirks): It was a present from my dad. Unlike yours, who ditched you. Ash (growls): I'm gonna take you down for that. Battle Time, Sandshrew. Sandshrew: Sandshrew, sandshrew, sandshrew. Gary: As if, stomp. Ash: Poison Sting Rollout. Sandshrew rolls up into a ball and lunges forward. Rhyhorn tries to stomp on him, but he trips over. Gary: Get up and use Smack down. Ash: Magnitude to rapid fury cutters. The ground shakes as Sandshrew launches a powerful magnitude that badly injures Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn launches a massive rock at him Sandshrew who breaks it with fury cutters. Sandshrew launches another magnitude, knocking out Rhyhorn. Gary: You're just getting lucky, go Nidorino. Ash: Just skill, Gare Bare. Sandshrew use Magnitude, make it a 10. Gary: Jump and and poison sting. Nidorino jumps, dodging the magnitude and hits Sandshrew with poison sting, poisoning him. Ash: Poison, darn it, we're on a time limit. Rollout to fury cutter. Gary: Horn attack to double kick. Horn attack and rollout clash before they clash with fury cutter and double kick. Ash: Rapid spin. Gary: Confusion to horn attack. Nidorino blasts Sandshrew with confusion before knocking him out with horn attack. Ash: Darn it. Return Sandshrew. You did great. Pidgeotto, take to the skies. Ash: Twister to quick attack. Gary: Confusion to double kick. The Twister blows away confusion and Pidgeotto strikes with twister, Pidgeotto speeds in quick attack. Gary: Confusion again. Ash (smirks): Mirror move. Pidgeotto hits Nidorino hard with confusion, knocking him back and is hit with quick attack. Ash: Confusion again. Pidgeotto blasts Nidorino away with confusion, knocking him out. Gary: Return, Go Squirtle. Ash: Quick attack to twister. Gary: Tackle to ice beam. Tackle and quick attack collide. Squirtle and Pidgeotto both launch their respective attacks; twister and ice beam. Ice beam freezes the twister. Squirtle launches another ice beam at Pidgeotto, knocking her out. Ash: Great work Pidgeotto (returns Pidgeotto). You're up Pikachu. Ready to lose a 2nd time Gare Bare. Gary: Not in a million years Ashy-boy. Bubble beam. Ash: Quick attack to thunderbolt. Pikachu speeds into Squirtle with quick attack, dodging the bubblebeam. He electrocutes Squirtle with thunderbolt. Ash: End it with an electro ball. Pikachu forms the electro ball and hits Squirtle, knocking him out. Pikachu: Pikapikachu Ash: Great work Pikachu. (Looks at Gary) Looks like you lose again, Gare Bare. Gary: You just got lucky, Ashy-boy. Misty: How did Ash get lucky? He totally destroyed you. Gary (suave) : Well hello hottie, what are you doing around a loser. You can come with me if you want to. Misty (disgusted): Ew, you're a pervert. And you know what I do to perverts. (pulls out a mallet) I hit them will my mallet. Misty starts hitting Gary with his mallet. He runs of. Ash: You still keep the mallet. Misty: Yep, well lets go to the Pokemon center. The two walk back to Viridian City. Information Ash battles Misty and wins. Ash battles Gary again and wins. Characters Trainers Ash Ketchum Misty Waterflower Gary Oak (PQ) Pokemon Ash's Sandshrew Misty's Staryu Misty's Psyduck (PQ) Ash's Pikachu Gary's Squirtle Gary's Nidorino Gary's Rhyhorn